canterlot_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Students Roll In
The Students Roll In is the second chapter in the A New Era. It is meant to introduce the students to the academy and their dormitories. This is where we eventually meet the main cast. Plot A blue Lamborghini rolls outside of the academy entrance, revealing to be the owner of Rainbow Dash and her parents. She turned to the academy after stepping out, apparently enraged at her mom and dad to bring her here without her friends, she thought. Her parents oblige to let her go, to the dismay of Rainbow. After a few exchanges between them, the car rolls down the road, leaving Rainbow to step inside Canterlot Academy. She saw no one, being the first student to be in the building. The rainbow-colored girl therefore waited in the cafeteria until someone eventually enters. Another car rolls outside the academy's front entrance, an optimistic Fluttershy steps out to say goodbye to her mom. She ultimately freezes when her mom said she will be collecting her at the end of the year, the shy girl to gulp at the fact of her loneliness. She stepped inside, not knowing the doors were open to a certain rainbow-colored haired girl. Fluttershy stepped toward the cafeteria, where'st Rainbow was eagerly waiting for a surprise. From then on, she jumped and hugged the timid shy girl, thankful for her choice to enroll at the academy. Fluttershy was glad too, having company to spend time with while studying. Fluttershy told Rainbow that the other girls would be travelling through a portal from Equestria and that made Rainbow feel better. Fluttershy gains the nervous feeling of meeting new faces, the rainbow-colored haired girl gave her a seat next to her. Meanwhile, Twilight and the other Harmonizers were still travelling through a portal, nearing the end of the process. They leaped out next to the academy entrance, all eight of them staring at the new territory they will embark upon. They walked inside, admiring the decorations of what was going to be their new home for many months. Not so far away, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy heard the girls talking as it neared closer and closer to them. They jumped up, engaged in a group hug as honor to finally be rekindled with their friendship. Rarity asks the two how they got here, with adequate answers to both girls. She then responds to how academy first days are already nervous to them, considering their mode of transport comparison Thirty minutes later and the remaining students enter the cafeteria as the room filled up quickly. Principal Celestia, and the other five vice-principals were waiting for the lead to start, as so by clapping her hands once to rid the noise level. She started by handling the health and safety rules speech to all five hundred students. Principal Celestia then got to the real business: Dorm sheets. Vice-Principal Cadence walked around all of the tables and gave the sheets to the students they thought were worthy of friendship inside a shared room. The Harmonizers high-fived each other after receiving theirs, knowing they would be sharing one room together. Principal Celestia concluded, the cafeteria reverting back to noise level prior. The ten girls walked towards Dorm 49, allowing Applejack to open the door to their accommodation. Pretty colors sparkled through the dorm, all of them amazed at the scenery. They spotted three bunks and 4 single beds, the group choosing Vexy, Smurfette to share one, Pinkie and Vanellope to share the second bunk, and Rainbow and Fluttershy to take the final bunk. Twilight picked up the schedule left by Vice-Principal Luna and stared at what their first batch of classes are. Twilight walked over to Principal Celestia's office after beig called and were joined by the other forty nine dorm leaders. She introduced the cleaning mechanic to the students, allowing family and friends to assist them. The students, including Twilight went back to their dorms where Applejack did an amazing job at being in charge. The studious noticed the sky getting dark and therefore explained the need to sleep. The other Harmonizers got ready for bed and were alseep, excited for their first day of learning. Category:Chapters